


Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ Sora & Mimi (Digimon)

by Evil_Dragon_Emperor



Series: Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Digiphilia, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hypnosis, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Triple Penetration, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Dragon_Emperor/pseuds/Evil_Dragon_Emperor
Summary: Basically a series of oneshots revolving female characters from various series getting hypnotized and then inappropriate things happening to them.(Mature Warning, Not For Kids)
Relationships: Dracumon/Numemon/Sora/Mimi
Series: Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025412
Kudos: 10





	Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ Sora & Mimi (Digimon)

**I was trying to think of a scenario that could best fit the situation, then I thought back to when they were on that boat with that chicken Digimon... what's his name again?**

**Anyways, this is an AU where the Digidestined didn't go to the Digital World until they were older, say around Tri time. I have my reasons to explain this constantly.**

No one would have expected to be in such a situation at all, not believing that it would happen one bit. But it was and two girls unfortunately have ended up in the middle of it.

Sora and Mimi both were just trying to have a relaxing shower without any kind of worry, but as they were Digidestined in the Digital World, that wasn't possible.

As they were trying to relax, they heard a commotion outside and tried to escape through the window before going to search for their partners, but the enemies were one step ahead and caught them in their attempt.

Now, they were sitting in the beach chairs in the halls, tied to them while struggling without their partners, Digivices, Crests and most embarrassingly, in towels. Of all the things they had to be kidnapped in, it was towels.

The problems with the towels was that they were not only revealing, showing off their well/amply-endowed bodies, but they could also feel more of the tightness in the ropes since they were also somewhat wet.

The ones who captured them were two little imp like Digimon with masks over their faces and big red claws.

"Where are those disgusting green slobs now?" One of them says to the other.

"Don't worry they should be here in a little while. Cockatorimon should be taking care of the ones that cause bigger problems." The other tells him. "What about their Crests and Digivices?"

"They should be confiscated as of now."

"Excellent. Now they're completely helpless."

"Let us go!" Sora yelled out while still struggling with her binds.

"Yeah, you're going to be in big trouble." Mimi yelled after her.

"Hmm? And what makes you think that you can boss us around now?" One of the little Digimon says mockingly.

"You're not gonna get away with this. Once our friends arrive, we're all gonna-" Sora was saying.

"Oh no, their friends? Whatever shall we do?" One of the two imps say mockingly.

"I don't know, our defense can't possibly defeat such a powerful force." The others says before they start laughing.

"You're very annoying yourselves. Who do you think you are?" Mimi then asked.

"What are we? Well that is simple. You see, we are..." One of the two Digimon says before pausing.

"Are Dracumon! Your worst nightmare!" They then both say at the same time.

When they did, the two Digidestied girls just stared at them. They were dumbfounded and thought that these two couldn't seriously be their captors, could they?

"I told you this was dumb." One of the Dracumon says to the other.

"Forget it. The point is, you're not leaving any time soon. So I would get used to staying in those chairs for a while if I were you." The other tells the girls.

"And what makes you so sure that they won't stop you?" Sora asked.

"Considering how powerful Cockatorimon is, I highly doubt they won't take a while."

"Yeah, well when they're done they'll surely come to our rescue." Mimi told them.

"Oh, but what makes you so sure that they will be done with them?" One of the Dracumon then asked.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll end up losing." The other says.

"That is possible. But while we're here, and you're helpless, how about we tell you why we're here?"

Before one of the girls could say anything, the other piped up. "Great! Then allow us to tell our story."

"You see we know about your first experience in the Digital World as do a lot of us Digimon. We also know that you might have run into a certain someone by the name of Devimon, correct?"

"Well, you see, after he was defeated his data scattered everywhere. You believe that he wasn't going to come back right?"

When asked that, the two of them froze in not just shock but confusion.

"Knew it. Well you were wrong, cause your dumb human brains didn't think about it earlier."

"Come on now, didn't one of your friends get defeated too and just went back to a Digi-Egg?"

"Well lucky for us, you see, we were fortunate enough to not just turn into one egg, but two. Meanwhile, we kept the old memories of our previous life and we want payback."

"And now with two of us, it will make everything all the more better to take revenge."

Hearing this, Sora and Mimi were more shocked now. The very first enemy they fought in the Digital World was reborn and now back as two, and had them in their clutches.

"W-what do you plan to do with us?" Mimi asked, a little frightened.

"Considering the last plan we had didn't work so well, we decided to change up tactics. Using these fools was a success since they did our job of catching you for us."

"Yeah well, we beat you before, we can do it again." Sora says, trying to keep confidence.

"Oh we don't think so." Dracumon 1 says.

"We'll make sure that you won't have the chance to do so ever again." Dracumon 2 finished his sentence before they jumped forward.

They landed with their feet on each of the girls' shoulders then held their hands towards their eyes.

"Eye of Nightmare." Both then said as eyes opened in their palms.

Then they started to glow red as the eyes of the Digidestined girls glowed the same color. They tried to resist at first but it was too late. After a bit they stopped resisting and lips were only slightly open.

"Did it work?" Dracumon 1 asked.

"Let's see." The other says before they stepped back and did things like wave their hands in their faces, getting no response from either. "Yep it seems it has."

"Oh good, because I hear those little idiots on their way here now."

And just like that a group of Numemon all came around the corner. Hopping along to where the four of them were.

"Hey, the humans and their Digimon are all secure and frozen solid. Woah what is this?" The day as they see the Digidestined girls tied and not moving.

"These here little Numemon are the last remaining of the Digidestined that tried to get away, too bad for them, they're now under our control." Dracumon 2 told them.

"Wow, really? So they now have to listen to us?" One of the Numemon asked.

"Yes." Dracumon 1 says before undoing the ropes. "Not like they can fight back either way. So you can do whatever you like to these two."

When hearing that, the Numemon got excited and climbed onto the chairs. Then they took the sight of the girls' bodies as hearts formed in their eyes and they began to blush.

"Wow, for humans they're so hot." One of them said.

"Yeah, look at these legs, they're so lovely and feel so good to touch." They began to touch their barely covered calves and thick thighs.

It got a bit of a reaction from them as their face turned a bit red, but that was it so far. Then they went and started feeling their arms up to their shoulders.

"Such smooth skin too." One says before sticking his tongue out.

The Numemon then started licking around their skin, around their arms, legs, and even faces. That got more of a reaction as their breathing started to become a bit audible.

Then the Digimon's attentions went to their large breasts. They crawled onto them and stared groping them through the towels, making them gasp before breathing heavier and faces turning even more red.

"So soft, so firm." One says happily.

They kept squeezing the large mounds between their small hands, loving the sound of them moaning every second. Even pinching their hardening nipples through the wet towels.

When one saw the small bit of Mimi's nipple threatening to escape the cloth, he stopped and decided to tug and pull it down allowing her large boobs to bounce out into view for all of them.

"Oh my god. They look even better now and feel just as nice." He says before they went back to groping them.

Seeing Mimi's boobs out in the open made them curious and decided to do the same with Sora. Seeing her equally massive breasts bounce free before they went to groping.

The two girls' moaning only increased, music to the Numemon's ears. They squeezed and licked their breasts as much as they could, their tongues dancing around their nipples rising their sensitivity.

"So tasty, these girls are the best!"

Then they wrapped their lips around the girls' nipples and start sucking on them, causing the moaning from the two to grow even louder.

While doing that two decided to go up their small towels between their legs. Seeing their bright pink pussies that drew them closer and form hearts in their eyes once more.

Then they started licking them which made them moan louder since they were sensitive. In their heads, Sora and Mimi wanted something like this to stop and they didn't want to be violated especially by Numemon of all things.

Alas they couldn't do anything, not even move if they wanted to. And the disgusting Digimon were licking their privates and assaulting their breasts just as much.

Then Numemon came up to their mouths and stuck their tongues right in before connecting lips muffling their moans. Now they were being assaulted all over by the mouths of the many green slime monsters, unable to stop them.

But it didn't matter, cause even if they had control the Digimon were still stronger than them and they were outnumbered completely.

All they could do was sit back, moan, and allow the disgusting creatures have their way with them. Thankfully, they stopped assaulting their mouths, separating with spit strings connecting them.

"Alright, I can't wait anymore!" The one licking Sora pussy says before reaching under him. "I need to fuck these girls!" He yelled before pulling out a big dick.

Then he jumped at her stomach and without taking a second to think stuffed it right into her vagina as she screamed in pain from her virginity being taken away.

Inside her head, she was freaking out because her first time was with something so disgusting. However her body was feeling aroused from how big he was.

"She's so tight, I love it!" He says before he gets to thrusting in and out of her.

"Really? Then I'm sick of waiting too!" The Numemon licking Mimi stopped as he pulled out his own penis.

Then he got on her and pushed his shaft into her pussy, pushing past her hymen and making her moan in pain as well. Now the same thing was happening to Mimi.

Both were disgusted on the inside because of the fact that their virginities were taken by Numemon, however their bodies were betraying them as they felt pleasure from their large members.

They wanted to stop this, to move and at least hit them off, but their bodies were still under the control of the Dracumon and arousal made all the more harder.

"They feel so good. I can get used to this." One of the Numemon says in delight.

"No kidding. This is the best."

Feeling the large cocks only hardening in them and the rising heat made it hard for them to try and break free.

Then cocks were next to their cheeks. "Maybe we should put those mouths to good use. Open wide."

"Yeah, get ready to start sucking."

The two girls did as they were told and opened their mouths before the slimy Digimon jumped and grabbed their faces then stuffed their dicks in their mouths.

Sora and Mimi's moans had the sounds of choking added to them. Being deepthroated combined with having their pussies roughly fucked made it even for them to last against the Numemon.

They came at the same time on the dicks that we're going in and out of them, but they didn't stop. Not to mention, their tits were still being sucked by them and some even started making them give handjobs.

The Dracumon were watching all of this unfold and were surprised by what they were seeing. They wanted revenge because of the Digidestined, but they didn't understand what the Numemon were doing.

"I-I don't understand. Do you know what they're doing?" One of them asked.

"I-I have no clue. Isn't this what Digimon do when mating?"

"Yes it is, though... wait, look." Then one pointed at them as Sora and Mimi's eyes were showing tears. "They're clearly suffering."

"Huh, maybe it's because of their sizes or something?"

"Well, watching them do this and honestly the view of those humans is kind of."

The other looked at his twin who was blushing with a bulge in his pants. "Really?"

"Yeah, you gotta admit, those humans have good looking bodies."

"... well, you're not wrong."

As they were talking, the Numemon that were facefucking then started cumming in the girls' mouths as gagging was heard from them. They started swallowing as much as they could, but a small bit began to leak out.

They pulled out allowing the two to catch their breaths before making them lick the remainder off their members.

"That was the best!" One of them said.

"No kidding that felt awesome." The other says agreeing.

"Well these two better get ready, cause I'm ready to fill'em up myself." One of the two fucking their pussies says.

After a few more seconds of wet slaps and moaning, the Numemon started cumming into the girls' vaginas, filling up their wombs instantly. And themselves came on their cocks.

They moaned loudly once more and like with their mouths, some began to leak out. However the two kept their shafts in for a little longer before pulling them out.

"Whew, that was good. But I think I want more."

"Yeah, let's get them in a new position."

Then the Numemon tugged them off the chairs, Sora landing on her back, while Mimi landed with her boobs breaking her fall, but with her rear in the air as the towel fell, leaving her bubbly ass exposed.

The pair of Numemon that got handjobs hopped over and immediately plunge their cocks into their openings. Causing them to moan once more as they were again being penetrated after just being filled.

"Holy shit, these two are as tight as ever!"

"No kidding, this is like nothing I've ever experienced."

Then another Numemon went up to Sora's face and made her suck his member. "You guys weren't lying, this does feel good."

"Ooh I wanna try out this hole here." Another Numemon got into Mimi's hips and shoved his member inside her ass causing her to moan even louder. "Oh wow, she's got a good ass alright!"

The Dracumon watched the entire thing and had large bulges in their pants. Their faces were also red as they panted and had their smiles returned not just as evil ones, but also lust filled.

"I think I'm starting to understand what they're doing." Dracumon 1 says.

"And I think we can agree what would be good payback." Dracumon 2 agreed.

Having just about enough waiting, they pulled their pants down, revealing their large cocks. Some of the Numemon jumped when seeing them as the two dicks were bigger than all of theirs.

"Since we're the reason you get to have fun with these girls, I think we deserve a part of it as well." One of the two bigger Digimon say as they float down to the girls.

"Yes, especially since it's our control they're under. You wouldn't be able to do this without us." The other says as they approached their faces.

"But just to be safe... Eye of Nightmare!" They said in unison as they unleashed their attack.

As their hand eyes glew red, Sora and Mimi's eyes widened as they fell more under their control. This was especially more effective as they were also being fucked at the same time.

"Now with that settled, open wide and get to sucking." Dracumon 2 commanded.

Mimi didn't hesitate and opened her mouth as wide as she could to take his dick into her mouth. But she was having a hard time due to his size.

Getting impatient, he grabbed her head and shoved it down hard, making her swallow his cock as a bulge was shown in her throat. That didn't stop him from deepthroating her, hearing her choking moans.

"Well you can have fun over there." Dracumon 1 says as he went down to Sora's hips. "You mind?"

"Huh? Uh sure." The Numemon says as he moved to the side a bit but was still fucking her pussy.

"Since the first two holes are in use, let's fill the last one." The bigger Digimon says as he aimed his penis for her asshole.

Then, he stuffed it right into her her as she moan-screamed into the one in her mouth from the size. Then he started thrusting in and out of her while gripping her asscheeks as her breasts bounced with each pounding.

"Ooh, this is nice." Dracumon 1 says.

"No kidding, these girls really are useful for something." Dracumon 2 stated.

The two girls were now being pounded in all three holes as their gagged/choke moans were music to all the Digimon's ears. Their bodies extremely sensitive from how long they've been doing so and they started cumming harder thanks to the new bigger cocks added to the mix.

Since they were still under mind-control, their resistance was extremely low and their minds were slipping away with each thrust. The arousal in their body made them feel pleasure and enjoy the huge cocks going into their bodies and their minds were melting to the point where they could only think of dicks and they completely forgot about their friends.

It was too much for them to handle and their minds were breaking from getting gangraped in every hole of theirs. They felt them in their mouths, pussies, and assholes, under the Digimon's control completely. Not to mention they came with each thrust, being how sensitive they were.

"Whew, I'm getting close." One of the Numemon says.

"Alright then, let's get them filled up." One of the Dracumon says.

Then after constant thrusting, all six of the Digimon then started cumming inside of the girls at the same time. Filling up all four of their holes, listening to them choke a bit. The Numemon finished early and pulled out.

Sora swallowed all that was left and her pussy was leaking a bit, and Mimi's pussy and ass leaked a bit as well. However the Dracumon were still cumming and continued filling up the holes they had plugged.

Mimi was trying to swallow as much as she could as her belly was bloating and getting bigger, Sora was no any different as she moaned while cum was still going in her ass and her stomach was growing as well. Their bellies grew to the point where they began to look nine months pregnant before it finally was over.

The one with Mimi's mouth pulled out as she coughed up a what she couldn't swallow as her new big belly pressed against the ground. The one with Sora's ass pulled out as some of the semen squirted out though her belly didn't get smaller.

"Whew, that felt nice." Dracumon 1 says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that was the best. Who knew mating with humans was so much fun?" Dracumon 2 says as he looked at his crotch. "Hey, this is still standing up." He says referring to his still hard cock.

"Mine too. Maybe we need to have another turn with... them..." 1 says before seeing that the girls' bellies were still plenty big.

Sora was still squirting some of their cum out of her ass and Mimi coughed up a bit more before swallowing the rest as she finally managed to breath as her blue face was turning normal aside from the red across her face that her friend also had. Thankfully their eyes were still red, proving their under their control.

"Oh boy, did we really do that?"

"Man, I wanted to at least get some in their wombs."

"Well, we can, we just need to pull out so that they don't burst."

"I guess."

Then they pulled the two up to have them sitting and added another dose of 'Eye of Nightmare' on them to make sure they were still under their control. However at that point, they were no longer gonna be even capable of escaping them one bit.

Aligning their cocks up with their pussies and pushed in, however they had a bit of trouble since theirs were bigger than the previous ones that fucked them. Sora and Mimi moaned out loudly as they were being penetrated once more, as the members finally stopped at the entrance to their cervix.

"Wow, they are tight."

"No kidding, I can't believe that they're still like this even now."

The two stopped talking and decided to started thrusting in and out of the two as their moans continued. As the girls were being pounded once again as their breasts bounced and their bellies did ever so slightly.

While doing this, the two Digimon were slowly starting to enjoy themselves as the tightness hurt a bit, but it started to feel good. As they were fucking them, they moved their hands down to the girls' bottoms, squeezing their asscheeks, enjoying the feeling of them between her fingers.

The two Digidestined girls couldn't think anymore, now giving into their new masters' control and accepting their fate. Sora stopped moaning so loudly but still loud enough to hear and Mimi had a broken smile on her face as both of their tongues were hanging out of their mouths as they were now broken.

Sora and Mimi's minds were gone and they could never go back to their old lives even if they wanted to. In their heads, their bodies now belonged to the Digimon that treated them like fucktoys.

As for the Dracumon, they were satisfied with what kind of revenge. They wanted to make the Digidestined suffer and they found a way to do so while giving themselves pleasure make themselves feel good. Now they had something to use in case they were to ever get bored.

"You getting close?" 1 asked.

"Yeah, if you're ready then let's fill them up." 2 says.

Then they sped up with their thrusts as the girls' breasts and bellies bounced higher before they started cumming in their already cum filled wombs. They quickly pulled out as they shot the rest of their load all over the floor as the girls' pussies leaked with semen.

After being filled once again, the two Digidestined panted. Panted from the heat and arousal from the rough gangbang they had just received and were mind numb, unable to think.

"Alright. I think I've had my share." Dracumon 1 says.

Then they looked around and saw that there were tons of Numemon. All of which had their smaller yet still big dicks out and looked ready to fuck the girls, which they were worried that they wouldn't be able to do so. However the two Digimon thought otherwise.

"You guys can have these two and do whatever with them. We have other business to take care of." Dracumon 2 says as him and his twin flew off.

Hearing that, the Numemon got excited and jumped to get a shot at the girls. Mimi was pushed onto her back and forced to give handjobs, a boobjob, and a blowjob. Her pussy was also being pounded as dicks slid between her hands, tits and in her mouth.

Meanwhile, Sora was only pushed back slightly as some got on her belly and began sucking her breasts as one came and made her suck him as another went and thrusted into her pussy.

They all enjoyed their new fucktoy and didn't waste another second. As a few of them finished another few came and double penetrated them. After that they plugged all three of their holes for a while.

They seemed to enjoy triple penetration because they could have all their holes filled and even have the girls give handjobs during it.

As for the Dracumon, they quickly left as they didn't want to get hard from watching them. However they didn't lie about needing to attend business, they approached the giant chicken Digimon who was on the deck with the rest of the Digidestined stoned.

"About time. Did you finally catch the rest of those brats?" Cockatorimon asked with impatience. "We should be near Etemon sooner or later."

"Yeah, well actually you see, there has been a change of plans." Dracumon 1 says as the chicken looked confused.

"You see, we're not taking these girls to Etemon. We've redirected the coordinates of the ship to head to Myotismon. Unfortunately, we weren't sent here to support you with your work."

"We we told to join you and bring the Digidestined to him, and we played you like the fool you are."

"What?!" Cockatorimon says in some disbelief. "You traitors!"

"Can't betray you if we're not on your side."

"Fine, but it's not gonna change a thing." The chicken Digimon says while his eyes glowed.

"Woah, woah hey now. While we can't destroy you because of your power, we have an offer for you." They hear a voice as they turned and spotted DemiDevimon flying over to them. "If you join our great lord Myotismon, we can grant you so much more than Etemon could ever."

"What do you mean?" The chicken Digimon asked, curious.

"Considering the fact that Myotismon has more power than Etemon and how he's not a stupid music monkey, I can assure you that he'll reward you more handsomely than that dumb ape could ever."

"He said it." Dracumon 1 says.

"Yep, and he ain't lying." 2 finishes after him.

Cockatorimon looked at the two twins and back to DemiDevimon. He thought about it. Myotismon did have yet to screw up once against the Digidestined while Etemon didn't seem to be successful and his music was annoying as hell. After some thought, he was convinced.

(Days after the capture of the Digidestined)

Myotismon sat on a throne as he held the many crests in his hand, swinging them around before grabbing them as he was satisfied. He chuckled a bit as his plan was going just as he expected and he was successfully able to capture the Digidestined with ease.

Not to mention, he had two Digimon next to him. Those being a SkullGreymon and BlackWereGarurumon. They originally belonged to Tai and Matt, but now they were his pets as the boys were statue trophies in one of his rooms with the remaining Digidestined and their partners

"Excuse me, lord Myotismon." He heard as he turned and spotted a Megadramon approaching.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, the two girls are gonna lay the eggs sooner or later. I thought you'd like to know."

"Well, thank you for telling me. They seem to have some use to us." The vampire Digimon explained.

"What do we do with them afterwards?"

"Simple, let them be bred again. Being that they are Digidestined, they will surely give birth to some powerful Digimon. And that of which would make our army larger and more powerful. You understand right?"

Megadramon scratches his head before saying... "It's really hard not to."

"Excellent. I knew it'd be good to have you Digivolve from that Chicken form. Expect some more rewards in the future."

The Medadramon bowed before leaving. He was originally Cockatorimon but ever since he joined Myotismon, he was given the ability to Digivolve and became more powerful.

As he entered one room, he found a sight that made him sigh a bit. The Digidestined girls were stripped naked, bellies currently big from being pregnant and even their breast being bigger while being gangbanged gently by the Digimon in the room.

The Numemon were going easy since they had eggs in them. Sora was having her ass pounded while having her breasts sucked since she was lactating and her moaning filling the room. Mimi was taking it in the ass as well, but only her left boob was being sucked as liquid was dripping down her right boob and was sucking the dick of a Devimon.

Oh no, this Devimon wasn't the same, it was the Demidevimon that worked with Myotismon. Since he was able to convince Cockatorimon to join, he was also rewarded. Sounds of moaning and choke moaning filled the room as the Megadramon sweated from the sight.

Though he was glad that they weren't going too hard so that the eggs could be damaged. Though he still found it a little annoying that they couldn't do anything else.

Sora and Mimi came a bit while they were being banged not hiding their pleasure and feeling amazing. Then the Digimon started cumming in them as their moanings didn't cease. The Devimon pulled out of Mimi's mouth quickly as the rest of his semen squirted out onto her face.

When the Digimon were done, they pulled out and moved away from them a bit as they were relieved. Devimon turned around to leave and spotted Megadramon.

"Oh, hey. You here to have a shot?" He asked.

"Uh, no. I'm just checking up on things."

"Ah well, the twins are gonna be here anyways, so..."

"I can't believe that you're even getting involved in this too."

"Hey, come on. I get bored too ya know. Besides, I make myself more useful like this anyways."

"Guess so."

"Oh, are you done?" They heard before turning around and seeing the two Dracumon. "Can we have a go?"

"Yeah, sure. Just don't ruin them." Devimon tells them.

"GREAT!" They say as they went past them while taking out their already hard, large dicks. "About time!"

They got the two on their backs and started thrusting into them, however not too far and not too hard as well. Hands on the girls' bellies as their moanings filled the room. Megadramon then left as he'd rather not stay, Devimon waited for a bit before shrugging and leaving the twins to their fun.

"So, if human females are this good, how do you think the ones in their world are?" Devimon asked.

"I don't know. I don't think they're all the same." Megadramon tells him.

"Hey, just cause they might not all be that good doesn't mean we won't find any others like them."

"Yeah, but I'm not really up for something like that."

"Oh come on, you gotta want to try at least one of them."

"It's just not my thing. Besides, with me not having a part, won't you be happy to have more time with them?"

"Well, I just figured that you would like some as well. Especially since it's because of you we were able to capture them."

"... Well, I'm grateful that you wish to share with me. But I'll pass."

"Ah alright, you're missing out though. Just saying."


End file.
